


Red Riding Hood & The Big Bad Wolf

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dark!Loki, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Mad Loki, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Obsessed Loki, Predator!Loki, Rough Sex, Threesome, Verbal Abuse, Werewolf!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: You and Loki had been in a FWB relationship. Recently you ended this relationship, because you couldn’t stand his possessiveness and the way he treated you - him having sex with others while you weren’t even allowed to talk with others.At a Halloween party in a club you celebrate your new freedom. You flirt and just have a lots of fun, unaware that Loki is silently watching you. He doesn’t act until he sees you leaving the party with some stranger.Your Halloween costume - Red Riding Hood - gives him an idea…On your way home Loki confronts you and the stranger - in form of a wolf. You then suddenly find yourself in the middle of a wood, alone… or so you think.You hear his chuckle in your head… then his whisper…“Run and hide, before the Big Bad Wolf finds and devours you. And does with you whatever he wants…”





	Red Riding Hood & The Big Bad Wolf

Italics = Thoughts, Loki’s voice in your head, Memories

The taste of freedom. A taste you had nearly forgotten over the past year. What had started as a harmless flirt with the God of Mischief ended in sheer madness.

You had met, had flirted, had sex, continued having sex. No friendship. No romantic feelings. Just rough, wild, simple sex. And though the first signs of jealousy had been flattering, no doubt, you never had thought his possessive demeanour would expand to such an alarming extend. Loki wasn’t someone who liked to share, hence anyone who dared to approach or touch you had to pay with broken bones. And Loki? Well, you really didn’t want to know how many other women and men he had fucked while being with you.

_“Don’t worry, ________, my dear. You are my favorite pet by far. I’ll never abandon you.”_

His words. Every time he had come to claim your body he had whispered these exact words into your ear. Words you despised but craved likewise. It was odd. It was sick. You knew it. But still you needed and wanted it, needed and wanted HIM just as much he needed and wanted YOU. It was a vicious cycle, a dangerous maze in which you got lost.

Until that one day…

By chance you had met an old friend of yours. You had lunch together, dwelled in old memories. You had laughed together, and my God, how nice it had felt to laugh so carefree again! An opinion the Norse God hadn’t shared at all. He had seen the both of you, sitting together in this Café, laughing together, having a good time together. Never you had shown that kind of cheerful and free attitude in front of him. A fact Loki detested. You had been his favorite toy, and no one, really no one except for him had the right to even lay their eyes on you, less make you smile. No… one… was allowed to…

“Maybe I have to put you in a cage, my little bird,” Loki had said empty-eyed, drops of blood had dripped down the tips of his fingers. As if by a miracle your friend had survived, your relationship with Loki - whatever it had been - hadn’t.

Now you were here, celebrating Halloween and your new won freedom at a club. You were drinking, dancing, laughing, kissing, touching, enjoying life. Yet a weird uneasy feeling you couldn’t explain was gnawing on you. Was somebody watching you? Was it… him? Was Loki here? Impossible… You made it clear it was over. Yes, you gave in one more time, but… but… OH FUCK!

“I am just imagining things,” you tried to calm yourself. “He isn’t here.”

“What did you say, sexy?” your new admirer, Alex (who was wearing some stupid but cute pirate costume by the way) asked grinning. He had to scream in order to drown out the loud beats of the music.

You buried the idea of possible danger inside the deepest pits of your heart. Loki was no threat anymore, otherwise Alex’s limbs would lay scattered across the dance floor already.

Your worried expression turned into a seductive one. Successfully you banned Loki from your thoughts. He mustn’t win! He mustn’t control your mind anymore! Loki was history, stopped existing for you.

This moment, this night, was for you and you alone. You wanted to forget him...

You licked your lips, teasingly, took Alex’s hands and put them on your waist. The bass caused the floor to vibrate, the alcohol in your veins your body to heat up.

“I said the night is young!” you lied. “Let’s go somewhere more private? There is a hotel nearby. What do you think?”

Yes, you really wanted to forget him… Just for one night…

Hand in hand you and Alex left the club. A pair of glowing red eyes were following you.

“Seems like I have to put my little bitch in a cage after all.” Without rush and humming a soft melody, Loki walked through the dancing crowd towards the exit where you and this unworthy worm had left. He ignored all the pathetic flirt attempts he encountered. Humans. What cheap, tiny creatures they were... They tried to seduce him even he was in his Jotun form now. Would they still do so if they knew this was his real appearance? Tsk. Humans... Disgusting things. And you were not different... But still... You were his favorite toy, and he’d never give up his favorite toy so easily. You just needed a little punishment, a little lesson to learn how to behave properly and to remember you belonged to him only. Loki laughed quietly.

_“You thought you can escape me, __________, my dearest, but you are so wrong... You can’t escape me... You never will...”_

A creepy, satisfied smirk played around his lips the moment he inhaled the chilly night air.

_“But first I shall play a little game with you, my pretty little Red Riding Hood… Be careful. The wolf is coming for you.”_

***

Heels clicked on the cobbled streets as you walked next to your conquest. No single word found its way out from your mouth. Loki was haunting your mind - again.

_“You can’t escape me. You never will.”_

Loki’s wickedly grinning face flashed in front of your eyes. You started to shiver.

_“Shit, get it together, girl!”_

The voice in your head wasn’t real. Loki wasn’t after you! He wasn’t! You hugged yourself, tried to shield yourself from an invisible danger.

“Hey, are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

What had been a joking remark for Alex was deadly serious for you.

“I am just freezing a bit, is all.”

A believable lie since it was a chilly night and your scanty outfit obviously didn’t offer any protection. Alex took your hand, explained he knew a short cut to the hotel. He guided you to a barely lit backstreet. An uneasiness spread in you, let you stop midway. Your worry for Alex’s safety turned into worry for your own one. During day it must have been lively and loud place here - different kind of shops and Cafe`s were strung together in this narrow alley -, but right now it was sheer deserted and the creepy silence sent chills down your spine.

“Listen, Alex. I am sorry. You’re surely a cool guy and all, but… This was a mistake, I am sorry..” You freed yourself from his grip. “I’ll just go back and grab a taxi. I-”

Without warning Alex pushed you against the wall, trapped you with his body. He leaned in. You literally could feel him grin next your ear as he assured to properly warm you up right here and now.

“Stop it!” you shouted. His attempt to kiss you failed. You covered his mouth with your hand and pushed him back.

“Are you deaf? I said stop it!”

“Oh, so you want to play that kind of game, huh?”

Seconds later you found yourself immobilized on the hard ground, Alex on top of you.

“I am not kidding! Get off of me! Alex!”

Playfully he twiddled with the small black ribbon of your thigh high white stockings. His fingers glided further up your thighs and under your skirt. His breath caressed your mouth when he whispered, ”Don’t you worry, baby. I’ll make sure you won’t regret this.”

“No! Don-!”

Lips crushed against yours, his tongue forced its way into your mouth. Rage and fear flooded through you. You followed your instincts, bit down as hard as you possibly could. He uttered a painful yelp and lifted his body, just enough for you to slip away from beneath him.

“You fucking little bitch! You were the one inviting ME to have some fun!”

Alex stood up and so were you. The look in his eyes told he was more than ready to really hurt you now.

“Yes, but I changed my mind! A _No_ means _No,_ for fuck’s sake!”

Your fear grew bigger at the realization you had nothing to defend yourself. Was running an option? It wasn’t that far till the main street, but you wouldn’t be fast enough in your heels. And it would be too late until you took them off. Shit, what were you supposed to do?! Screaming for help? No… Wait... Fire… Fire! That’s it! People loved to ignore when someone was screaming for help, but almost always reacted and came for help when they heard there was a fire nearby.

An animal’s dangerous low growl let you both freeze, stopped you from screaming. Eyes darted to where the threatening sound was coming from. You didn’t believe your eyes. A wolf? Here? Quickly you understood. This wasn’t an ordinary black wolf. This was Loki. Two unnatural yellow glowing eyes travelled between Alex, you and back to Alex.

“What’s this thing doing here?”

Oh, you knew the answer to this...

The wolf lowered it’s head, moved onwards, his eyes never leaving Alex. Slowly he took one step after another. Each step let your heart beat quicker in both, fear and relief. You were well aware of what was about to come and you knew there was nothing you could do to avoid it. But this asshole didn’t deserve it better, did he?! The wolf bared his teeth, let out another hostile growl.

“Woah, easy buddy! It’s all good. We are friends, ain’t we?” Alex stuttered.

_This “buddy” is surely not your friend, my dear..._

The waiting for the unavoidable was unbearable. What was Loki waiting for? And like on cue the black wolf with the yellow eyes dashed forwards. The scene playing in front of you was hard to process, didn’t feel real. You expected something cruel, but not a massacre as this! Long fangs sunk deep into Alex’s throat, sharp claws ripped clothes and skin apart. Screams turned into gurgles, the reek of blood and urine mixed to a scent of death.

You didn’t want to watch this, you didn’t, but you couldn’t look away, couldn’t look away from this nightmare taking place right before your eyes. You felt nothing but naked fear. This fear benumbed every single muscle in your body. You couldn’t move, could only watch. Could only pray.

Suddenly...

Silence...

Less than one minute. It took less than one minute for Loki to transform Alex into a undefinable mass of flesh and bowels. Less than one… damn... minute...

The wolf looked your way now. Due his dark fur you couldn’t see the blood covering it’s snout, it’s paws, but the wet parts of it’s coat told you it was there. The blood was there. The blood was real. And you’d be the next one. You heard a deep, guttural gnarl coming from him. He was about to jump. You closed your eyes, moved your head to the side and rose your arms at face level. A poor attempt to protect yourself, but there was nothing else you could do.

_Please, at least don’t let me suffer..._

You waited and waited. But nothing happened.

The melody of nature - the whistling of the wind, the rustle of withered leaves, the hooting of owls - lured you out from your defensive posture. A pleasant smell of wet earth, grass and moss surrounded you. In disbelief you looked around. All buildings were gone, replaced by trees. Only the crescent and a few stars provided any source of light, and even this light got almost completely swallowed by countless thick treetops. Hardly you could see anything. Soon your eyes adapted to the darkness, but your view was still very limited.

“Where am I? What… Loki… What have you done?!”

A quiet chuckle in your head brought tears to your eyes.

“Please let me go, Loki. I am sorry. I am sorry! You can have me, I am yours! But please…”

_“Pathetic, vain quim! You talk as if I let you have any choice. You are mine. I can have you. I will have you.”_

Biting back your tears, you took your heels off before you struggled to your feet. The ground felt far too soft, it would have been impossible to even walk in these shoes on there. Moist soil smutched your white stockings, the chilly wetness seeped through the thin fabric, made you chitter.

“Loki… please..,” you mewled, knowing there was no escape from him.

“I will have you however I want to.”

Loki’s voice wasn’t in your head anymore. It was near… Alarmingly near… He was behind you. His breath brushed your hair, the skin behind your ear, your cheek. Soft but cold lips caressed your burning skin. Still you didn’t dare to look to the side, to look into his eyes.

“Whenever I want to.”

Finally you spun your head to the side. Noses touched, breaths became one. Terrifying, big yellow eyes were staring back at you, white long fangs were bared to a horrifying grin. This was Loki, but at the same time… it… wasn’t him…?

“You… are… mine,” he growled.

In the blink of an eye Loki was gone. You didn’t dare to breathe, didn’t dare to make any sound. Where was he? What kind of sick game was he playing? What did he want? See you suffer? Watching you beg? WHAT?!

“Loki!” you cried out in anger and terror.

“ _Now run, Little Red Riding Hood,”_ he said, his whisper an echo in your mind. _“Run and hide, before the Big Bad Wolf finds and devours you. And does with you whatever he wants…”_

“Please… Don’t…”

_“RUN!”_

And you started running. You were running. And running. And running. And you kept running through this maze made of trees and scrubs. Thin twigs lashed against your face, your arms. The rain-sodden ground (just where the fuck have you been? It wasn’t raining in the city!) let you sink in, other times you stumbled over roots. Now and then you swore you saw these unearthly yellow eyes flashing up - in front of you, behind you, next to you. You covered your ears, didn’t want to hear the growling and howling. Sometimes it was far away, sometimes very close, and sometimes you thought you could hear him growl right into your ear. But you kept running. No matter what, you kept running - without a goal, and slowly, without any hope left. Hide... But where should you hide? There was no way to hide from him!

You reached a steep slope. Too late you noticed the danger. You tripped and fell, rolled down. You shouted, coughed as soil got into your mouth, tiny stones scraped your skin, foliage crackled under your body. You shouted aloud when your ankle hit something hard - a stone or a tree. Moments after you came to a halt. 

Your screams followed the sound of the wind caressing the leaves of the trees.

You stayed there, laying, coughing and weeping. Hiding your face in your hands you kept crying. It was pointless. You had no idea where you have been nor how you could get out from these woods. Your whole body was in pain, especially your foot. For sure you sprained your ankle, maybe worse. And if this wasn’t enough already, some maniac semi god was after you. You gave up, had no strength and willpower left to run. Why should you keep trying anyway? No one could escape from him. No one could run away and hide from Loki. No one. Never.

“Today is really not my lucky day,” you remarked with a bitter laugh, your head still buried in your hands.

“Oh, but indeed it is lucky day for me,” you heard Loki exulting.

A startled gasp of yours caused Loki to chuckle. He more than enjoyed seeing your pretty tear stained face, loved to watch your eyes widen in confusion and fear as they did before after you saw him in this appearance. Not much was left of the Norse God’s handsome face, but enough to recognize who it was. Loki? A werewolf? Tall and proud and menacing he towered over your shaking form.

His attack came fast and unexpected. A last wave of your fighting spirit brimmed over, let you furiously kick and punch and scream. A cry in agony replaced your enraged one. Loki gripped your injured foot. Not only he gripped it; he squeezed it, twisted it, let bones crack. You wanted to beg him to stop, but only pained outcries would come from between your lips. You yelped. You writhed. And Loki? He laughed. He laughed, wallowed in your pain.

“I am rescuing you from this wretched, unworthy human garbage and this is how you thank me, pet?”

Loki took your other foot. You feared the worst, wondered how much more you could take before you’d pass out.

“Maybe I have to break your other leg, too? So you never can run away from me again. What do you think?”

You whimpered, tried to sit up, but some force was holding you down. Fuck Loki and his magic!

Easily he spread your legs and knelt between them. His claws slid up and down your arms.

“Shall I break your arms, too? So you never can fight back. Hm? How does this sound?”

He bent down, nuzzled your neck. His wet snout tickled your skin, his hot breath fed your fear. Would he tear your throat like he did with Alex? Instead of his teeth you felt his rough tongue ran along your neck, further up to your ear. A hand kneaded the inner side of your thigh, claws scratched your skin there, left thin trails of blood. Excited anticipation rushed through you.

 _“No! Please!”_ A fruitless plea to your own body. Loki had this power over you and you hated him for that, hated yourself for this.

He found your lips, was staring into your terrified eyes. A whiff of dried blood reached your nose. You choked at the scent, at the dreadful memory. Not long ago he had gutted Alex, bathed in his blood and now he was kissing you with this very same lips that tasted Alex’s blood. Loki’s gaze got more intense.

“Oh, and maybe I should gouge out your pretty ______ eyes? So you never can make eyes at anyone else again? You only have to look at me, pet. No one else.”

He licked your lips.

“What about your tongue? Shall I cut it out your lovely mouth? So you never can invite anyone into your bed anymore?”

The last words filled Loki with rage. You did it. You betrayed him. He felt betrayed. You made a fool of him, had allowed another man to come with you. And may **your** God have mercy with you… He wouldn’t show mercy. This mortal’s disgusting smell was still on you.

“I am going to claim you,” he crooned, ”Again and again. And again…”

“D-Don’t…”

“Until you’ll only smell of fear, sex, sweat and me. You know… I rather see you dead than in the arms of someone else… Do you hear me?”

Controlled by his ire, Loki grasped your hair and forced you up. You struggled, scratched his hand.

“Let me go! Let me go, you insane little piece of shit!”

With your unhurt foot you kicked into his stomach, spat into his face afterwards in hope to distract him somehow. Your plan backfired. He hauled off. You dropped to the ground. A stinging pain spread across your cheek, blood streamed out of your nose, you tasted copper on your tongue. For a single moment everything went black. You groaned, rolled on your stomach and started to crawl. Soil wet your left knee, your elbows. You were a mess. Why were you even still trying to escape? Why were you crawling? Instinct? Perhaps you had turned mad yourself already? Hope?

“Wretched little whore,” Loki spat.

You started to cry when he was standing over you, feet placed left and right your waist.

“No! NO!!!!”

You screamed your lungs out, your throat was sore already. His grip in your hair tightened. He forced you up your knees, circled you. Frightened you looked up. The werewolf was gone, but some beastly attributes remained. Loki still had these gruesome yellow eyes, fangs instead normal teeth, wolf ears, you even spotted the tail of a wolf. Dried blood covered his mouth and parts of his neck. His fingernails - black in color - were longer than usual and sharp. You noticed this as he caressed your swollen cheek. He was wearing his usual attire again, the one the day he invaded New York City.

A spiteful grin splayed across Loki’s pretty features. His hand disappeared underneath his leathern tunic. You caught the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

“No…!”

Your beg stayed unheard.

“Do it.”

“No...!”

“Apologize properly.”

“No! NO!!!”

He pressed your face against his flaccid member.

“DO IT!”

Sobbing you obeyed, lethargicly began to lick and suck.

Annoyed he sighed. The disapproval in his voice was clear to hear. “You can do better than this, slut!” He yanked your hair. You yelped, tears streamed down your puffy cheeks. Your ______ eyes met yellow ones. “Do it right, pet. Don’t disappoint me this time. I don’t want to hurt you.”

_Liar…_

You gave him a short nod, continued pleasing him. You had learned by now what turned him on, what you had to do to make him hard. You teased the right spots, kissed and licked the tip of his cock, his shaft, his balls, used long wide strokes with your tongue before you let its tip flicker across the top of his dick again. You felt him swelling in your hand, on your tongue, soon tasted the first drops of his arousal. Loki stroked your head, played with strands of your hair. Almost lovingly he did. A satisfied sigh formed deep within his throat. He watched you closely, watched you pleasing him just the way he liked it.

God, you were so beautiful… His favorite toy indeed… Never he’d permit anyone else to touch you, to have you.

“Mine,” he rasped as he forced himself fully into your mouth.

You gagged and clinged to his tunic, smelled and tasted leather, soft curls fondled your lips and nose. You weren’t able to move your head. Loki’s grip was firm; he made sure to leave you no chance of withdrawing. Your resistance and choking noises only spurred Loki’s excitement. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, only felt his hard cock being shoved into your mouth over and over again.

It didn’t take so long until the dark God failed in suppressing his moans and ragged breath. Fingers twisted in your hair, balls slapped against your chin, went more and more tight every time he filled your mouth with his dick. Your dulled whimpers caused pleasant vibrations - Loki’s moans grew louder. Oh, this was truly heaven! You at his mercy, helplessly fighting and crying while he was proving you whose pretty little slut you were. When was the last time he had ravaged your pretty little mouth like this? Far too long… Ah, you did so well… So good...

“Good girl. Good pet. Take me all in, yes,” he panted. “You do so well. Good… Good girl…”

You squeezed your legs together, did your best to ignore Loki’s words, his moans. But it didn’t help at all. Juices very soon were flowing, wetting your knickers, the inner side of your thighs. A warm prickle formed in your lower belly, travelled down your sex. You somewhat relaxed, awakened from your paralyzed state and finally sucked and used your tongue each time Loki was thrusting into you. You moaned against his flesh, and Loki joined you.

 _“I knew it,”_ Loki chuckled triumphant. _“I knew you are my - MY - beautiful little slut.”_

You opened your eyes, searched for his. He quickened his pace. Right before he came he took the back of your head and pressed you as close as possible against him. Your body stiffened. One last time you choked. You swallowed each drop of his cream, observed his lust written face as he spilled one stream of cum after another into the back of your throat.

You caught a glimpse of his now Aesir appearance before he tossed you aside. He turned you on your stomach, used his Seiðr to force you into the position he desired to have you - face down in the dirt, ass up the air. An unseen power coerced your hands behind your back. Loki’s placed himself behind you, his hands moved up and down your thighs. He reached your buttocks, squeezed them before he let his thumbs slip underneath your knickers, one thumb caressing your wet folds and clit while his other thumb carefully explored your tight hole.

“Don’t do this. I don’t want to, please. Loki, no…!”

“I am so tired of your lies, mortal. Explain why you are sodden like a filthy little whore if you don’t like this? Hm?”

“L-Loki…”

“So vulgar..,” the Norse God chuckled amused, hiking up your skirt. “Where you so desperate for attention that you had to dress like some ordinary slut? You disgust me.”

The last words spoken, Loki pressed fingers into both your holes, eliciting more cries and moans of yours. With ease he moved in and out your welcoming pussy, quickly soaked his working fingers with your clear juices. Not so easy however it was to plunge into your anal, which didn’t hinder Loki at all from pumping in and out your tight hole..

Nothing there was you could do against it, and so you closed your eyes, stopped rebelling and gave in. The pain of your ankle was always present, but somehow you managed to concentrate on the sizzling hot feeling down your core.

Moans got louder as his tongue probed your sex. Sweeter than candy you tasted for him. Addicting. Intoxicating. Heavenly. 

Like a starving animal he lapped up your juices, hummed in approval at every single lustful moan you made. His name sneaked in between raw moans and pleading whimpers. He never stopped his beautiful torment, even after you reached your first orgasm. He kept exploring you with his tongue, pounded his fingers into your pussy, your anal. Another climax took possession of your body. Soon after another one.

“So ready to get fucked, aren’t you?” the dark God noted. He said it more to himself than to you, bathed in the achieved victory of this little battle.

 _“I am in a good mood today, pet.”_ your heard him saying in your mind. _“I shall grant your wish.”_

Loki pulled your panty down. Cold air met hot flesh.

“Please..,” you gasped in a state of trance. Saliva was dripping down the corner of your mouth. “I can’t… take… more… please…”

Loki didn’t even think about stopping now.

“Ah, my sweet pet, I have a sweet surprise for you. Let’s see how loud you can scream for me.”

The Norse God settled behind of you. The tip of his large cock pressed against your cunt. But… what… against your tight hole… too? Two…? Two cocks? Was this real? Your body tensed at the realization.

“Shhhh, relax, little one, or it will really hurt.”

“I… can’t… don’t… Loki… no… I can’t!”

You started to wriggle, wanted him to stop. This was too much! This was…

Loki got what he wanted: your scream. You felt as if being ripped apart, the pain almost knocked you out. Some warm liquid was running down your thigh, became one with your juices. Blood..?

“I said relax,” Loki growled in a warnful manner while thrusting into you. ”Otherwise it won’t get better for you.”

This sick piece of shit! How should you relax?! The pain was unbearable! 

“Relax!”

“Please…,” you cried.

Fingertips found their way to your clit. Gently he was stroking your bud, increased your pleasure that way. Pained whimpers yielded to fevered ones. Loki’s free hand reached for your hip. You on the other hand were still unable to move your hands at all. Loki fisted your hair and lifted your head. He buried his face in the nook of your neck, sunk his teeth into your flesh there, kissed and sucked, left his mark. 

Something hard pushed against your mouth. You opened your eyes, parted your lips. Loki had casted an illusion of him - in his werewolf form. You were Red Riding Hood after all, right? And Red Riding Hood needed her Big Bad Wolf, didn’t she? He pressed into your mouth. His cock was bigger than Loki’s. Hardly you could breathe, hardly you could think.

Pleasure and pain went hand in hand, turned into an overwhelming sensation. He filled you completely, pushed himself into both your holes until the base of his shafts. Hips slammed against your buttocks, each thrust bringing you closer to the edge.

“Please…,” you cried again, this time, however, it was a plea for more. Immediately his werewolf self shoved his cock into your warm mouth again, continued fucking you rapidly.

You made choking noises, froze for a short moment as his rhythm reached a frantic speed. Your vision got blurry, feelings more intense. You stopped your erratic breathing, your mewling and finally let out a long and thick with lust moan. The beast dissolved into thin air as Loki followed you right after and cried out his own orgasm. Teeth clenched and eyes shut close he completely surrendered to his lust.

He allowed himself to stay a little bit longer inside of you, simply enjoyed that wonderful heat you offered him. When he pulled back he could watch some of his seed dripping down your anal, your slick folds. The sight conjured a smug and proud smile on his face. He gave your ass a nice smack.

“Good girl.”

His magic lost its effect. You could move completely again. Exhausted you collapsed on the ground. You felt so weak, you couldn’t even feel any fear when he touched your swollen ankle. From the corner of your eyes you saw green light, felt his lips on your ankle afterwards. The pain there disappeared.

“Stupid girl,” Loki sighed.

He placed himself next to you, heaved your head onto his lap. Gingerly he brushed his finger tips across your buttocks. The pain lessened, but didn’t vanish completely. Intentionally, since Loki wanted you to remember this lesson for a while.

Loki laced his fingers with yours. His other hand fondled your back.

“Stupid girl,” he repeated. “Never dare to leave me again. Got it?”

“Yes…”

Loki bent down, kissed your temple.

“Promise me.”

“I promise…”

“Good girl. I trust you.”

A lie. Loki didn’t trust you. You were his. You always had been his. And you would stay his… But he was sure you’d try to leave him again. And if you really should try to get away from him again… Then… Yes, then he’d make sure you really never could escape him anymore. Never. Because you were his. And you would stay his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
